Changement de point de vue
by Dinou
Summary: Ce que représente la cabane hurlante pour Remus


**Titre **: Changement de point de vue

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Pairing **: Tonks/Remus

**Rating** : tout public

**Genre **: romance

**Résumé **: Ce que représente la cabane hurlante pour Remus

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur** : fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « cabane hurlante » sur la communauté LJ remus_&_tonks

**Nombre de mots **: 786

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Il allait hurler, Tonks le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, imaginant Remus seul dans cette vieille bâtisse décrépie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait autant que ça à passer la pleine lune à la cabane hurlante. Il pouvait très bien aller à Poudlard ou au Square Grimmaurd, mais non cet idiot entêté n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Elle approcha doucement, son fils dans ses bras, le jour était levé et elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui ferait rien, mais il devait probablement dormir quelqu'un part là-bas.

Tonks essaya de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quoi que ce soit, mais il était difficile de ne pas trébucher dans cette fichue baraque.

Elle passa pièce après pièce, et elle parvint enfin à le trouver, étalé parterre, apparemment inconscient et visiblement très nu.

« Papa. » dit Teddy, en montrant Remus du doigt.

« Oui mon trésor, c'est papa, mais il a besoin de se reposer alors tu vas gentiment jouer dans un coin pendant que maman s'occupe de lui. »

Tonks posa son fils sur la petite couverture qu'elle avait amené pour lui et se rapprocha de son mari. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en couple depuis plusieurs années, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps de Remus, il n'était pas aussi musclé que les hommes des magasines, mais il avait un corps fin et sa peau était tendue comme un arc.

Tonks se secoua et murmura un sort de lévitation pour poser sur Remus sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit, c'était toujours mieux que le plancher.

Elle regarda ses bras, son visage et son torse, il y avait de nombreuses blessures. Elle entreprit alors de le soigner, en espérant ne pas le réveiller. Elle soigna d'abord les coupures de ses bras, elle le voyait tressaillir, mais il ne se réveillait pas. Puis, son torse et enfin son visage. Alors qu'elle appliquait le dernier sort, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur la joue juste guérie de Remus.

Mais ce qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, c'était qu'il était éveillé depuis un moment.

« Dors mon amour… » commença t-elle dans un murmure. « Je reste près de toi. » finit-elle.

Remus ouvrit les yeux et vit la mine sombre de la jeune femme.

« Dora… tu me devrais pas être là. Tu dois surveiller Teddy. »

« Me prends tu donc pour une mauvaise mère ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux laisser notre petit homme seul à la maison et sans surveillance ? »

« Je sais que non, mais tu devrais être à la maison avec lui. D'ailleurs où est-il ? »

« Juste là. » dit-elle en pointant un coin de la chambre où son fils jouait sur sa couverture.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ? »

« Je pensais le laisser chez maman, mais dès que j'ai approché de la maison de mes parents, il s'est mis à pleurer, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi, alors je l'ai amené, »

Remus soupira, Tonks savait qu'il ne voulait pas que Teddy le voit dans un si triste état, mais elle savait que son bébé de presque deux ans sentait que son papa avait besoin de lui.

« Teddy. » appela Tonks.

Le petit garçon se tourna et sourit à sa maman.

« Regarde qui est réveillé. »

« PAPA ! » s'écria le petit garçon en se levant.

Remus vit Teddy courir vers lui et le petit garçon posa son visage contre la main de son père.

« Papa et Teddy. » continua le petit garçon.

Remus sourit à son petit garçon et son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit le petit essayer de monter sur le lit pour le rejoindre, lit bien haut pour le petit garçon. C'est Tonks qui vint à l'aide de son petit garçon pour le faire monter sur le lit.

« Attention Teddy, papa a des bobos. » dit Tonks.

« Ohh ! » dit Teddy.

Le petit garçon se rapprocha doucement de son papa et s'allongea à côté de lui, posant sa main sur le torse de Remus. Teddy bailla et s'endormit près de son père.

Remus passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, d'un joli vert ce matin là. Il sentit sa femme s'allonger aussi à ses côtés et poser sa main sur celle de leur fils.

La cabane hurlante avait toujours évoqué à Remus des moments sombres de sa vie, ses transformations, l'absence de ses amis. Mais ce jour-là, grâce à sa femme et son fils, la cabane hurlante devenait un havre de paix après ses transformations.

**Fin.**

Votre opinion est toujours la bienvenue !

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
